Aircraft are generally equipped with position lights. A position light system includes forward pointing lights mounted at each wingtip and a rear pointing white light (mounted on wingtips or tail). The lights are generally operated in continuous mode, and together provide visual information on aircraft position and heading through color identification to help reduce the risk of collision.